Don't move, No sound
by lovely66
Summary: Et si Elena décidait de quitter Mystic Falls? Si elle croisait quelqu'un qu'elle ne voulait pas voir? Si, à  cause d'une sorcière quelque chose de son passé resurgissait et que une seule solution s'offrait à elle ? Après le 3x09.Une histoire Klaus/Elena
1. Chapter 1

**Don't move, no sound.**

**Chapitre 1: The reunion**

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma première fic Klaus/Elena (perso je suis Delena mais je trouve ce couple original) ! Euh... L'histoire est après l'épisode fait, Stefan n'a pas encore enlevé la famille de Klaus, Bonnie et Jérémy sont toujours ensemble. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>POV ELENA :<strong>

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, tous les évènements passés m'avait perturbée, j'aurais aimé être une simple lycéenne et continuer ma petite vie tranquille. Si aucun vampire n'était apparu dans ma vie, Jenna serait toujours la, et Caroline ne serait pas un vampire ... En pensant à Jenna, des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution. Quitter Mystic Falls et tout laisser derrière moi. Je devrais laisser mes amis, Jeremy, Stefan, Ric, Caroline, Bonnie... Mais je n'en pouvais plus. J'entendis la porte de la chambre de la pension s'ouvrir, et Damon apparut.

-**Salut Elena.** Le vampire vit le visage mouillé de la jeune fille .**Est-ce que ça va ?**

-**Oui je dois juste aller chercher quelque chose chez moi tout à l'heure. **Mentis-je.

-**Ok, tu veux que je vienne ?**

**-Non, c'est bon. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps**.

**-D'accord, je vais appeler Alaric. Tu sais ou me trouver.**

Damon partit, fermant doucement la porte et je sortis une feuille et un stylo puis écrit une lettre adressée à Damon dans laquelle je lui disais d'ensuite la faire lire à mes amis. Je pris ma veste et descendis au salon. J'aperçus Damon, et le prit dans mes bras. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je chuchotai à a l'oreille de Damon :

**-Tout va bien se passer.**

**-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je me retournai essayant de cacher mes larmes à Damon et partit dans la voiture. Arrivée chez moi, je pris une grosse valise et mis le plus d'affaire que je pouvais, puis le nécessaire et de l'argent. Me rendant compte que cela ne suffisait pas, je pris une plus petite valise et la remplit du reste de mes affaires. Je rédigeai alors une lettre adressée à Jérémy. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'étais très égoïste. J'étais la seule famille qu'il lui restait et je partais pour le laisser seul. Mais je ne pouvais plus supporter ça. J'allai dans la chambre de Jérémy et lui posai la lettre sur l'oreiller puis je partis vers ma voiture et chargeai les bagages.

**POV KLAUS**

Je m'ennuyai vraiment maintenant que j'avais rendu sa liberté à Stefan. Je regardai le paysage passer à travers la fenêtre de la voiture et observai les deux filles vampires que j'avais sous mes ordres. Au bout de quatre heures je disais à Elisabeth de s'arrêter. Cette ville allait être parfaite pour y vivre quelques mois. De la nouvelle chaire fraiche m'était destinée, cette ville était grande, c'était parfait. Je trouvais une maison cachée à vendre et je contrains le propriétaire à me la léguer. Elisabeth et Aurore installèrent mes affaires dans une chambre que je choisis. Je leur dis de m'emmener dans un restaurant en ville. Arrivés à destination, je choisis un restaurant chinois, y entrait puis m'y installait.

**POV ELENA**

Cela faisait un moment que je roulais. Je vis enfin une grande ville, elle paraissait assez grande pour que je m'y installe. Je me garais sur un parking, déchargeais mes bagages et descendit pour chercher un hôtel. Dans le centre ville, je vis un hôtel qui avait l'air peu cher et propre, je décidais d'y entrer. Je payais la chambre et montais déposer mes bagages. Je regardais l'heure : 12h59. Il fallait que je mange. Je pris de l'argent et mes clés puis descendit. Je vis un restaurant chinois. Parfait ! Je restais bouche bée devant ce que je vois a travers la vitrine. _Klaus. _Je me retirais vite pour me mettre à l'abri de son regard. Si j'ai peur de le recroiser, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Je courus vers une boutique de vêtements et acheter des vêtements différents de ma garde-robe, ainsi que des bottines à talons hauts. Je me dirigeai ensuite chez un coiffeur qui me fit de grosses boucles. Je m'observai ensuite dans une vitrine. Parfait, je ressemblais vraiment à Katherine dans cette allure. Je m'efforçais de me déhancher en marchant et partis vers un fast-food. Après avoir rassasié mon estomac, je me promenais en ville. Et je le vis. Je me mis alors à courir lorsque je me cognais brutalement à un mur. C'était lui.

**-Bonjour Katerina.**

**-Klaus.**

**POV EXTERNE**

Après être partie, Elena avait laissé un simple mot pour tout le monde, et un autre réservé à Jérémy. Quand Damon revint il ne vit pas Elena et ne voulut pas appeler pensant qu'elle était avec Bonnie. Au bout de plusieurs heures, vers deux heures du matin, Damon s'inquiétait et décida donc d'appeler Bonnie.

-**Allo ?** fit la sorcière d'une voix endormie.

-**Allo, Bonnie ? Tu peux me passer Elena ?**

**-Elena ? Elle n'est pas la, et tu as vu l'heure ! Je dormais moi !**

**-Elle n'est pas chez toi ? **

**-Non, maintenant laisse moi dormir !**

**-Ok, ok aller à plus tard.**

Damon se demanda ce qui clochait, et fouilla la maison de fond en comble, et lorsqu'il ouvra la porte de sa chambre, il vit une enveloppe. Il la prit et la lut :

_Damon,_

_Tu montreras cette lettre à tout le monde, je vais faire une lettre à Jeremy. Maintenant, je m'adresse à vous tous :_

_J'ai décidé de quitter Mystic Falls. Ma vie actuelle commençait à me perturber. Je regrette vraiment l'époque ou je n'étais qu'une simple lycéenne sans problème, maintenant la vie est vraiment trop difficile pour moi. Et je m'excuse de vous faire cela, en écrivant cette lettre j'ai les larmes aux yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que vous allez horriblement me manquer. Je pars refaire ma vie autre pars, très loin. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais je vais vous demander de ne pas me chercher. Qui sait, je reviendrai peut-être un jour. Adieu, ou au revoir. Si je vous revoie un jour._

_Elena._

Damon n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il s'allongea et ne dit pas un mot. De son coté, Jeremy était rentré et avait décidé de regarder un film .Il n'avait pas remarqué la lettre. Son film fini, il monta se coucher. Il aperçut la lettre et lus :

_Jeremy,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire que je quitte Mystic Falls. J'ai fait une lettre aux autres, et j'ai fait cette lettre seulement pour toi. Je sais que j'agis vraiment comme une égoïste, je suis le seul parent qu'il te reste et je te quitte. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai un jour. J'ai déjà demandé aux autres de ne pas me chercher. Je te demande alors pareil, je pars loin. Loin de Mystic Falls, loin de cette vie. Je n'en pouvais plus des vampires et des créatures surnaturelles. J'espère pouvoir me reconstruire une vie normale, et te revoir un jour._

_Elena._

Les larmes de Jérémy lui montèrent aux yeux, et il tomba sur son lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, et sombra ensuite dans le sommeil. Bonnie appela plusieurs fois Damon qui ne répondait pas. Elle décida alors d'aller voir Jérémy pour passer chez les Salvatore. Quand elle arriva, elle entra sans sonner, et trouva Jérémy le regard vide, assis sur le canapé.

-**Jérémy ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

Elle continua de l'appeler pendant plusieurs minutes, et décida de l'emmener avec elle voir Elena. Arrivée à destination, elle vit Damon assis, immobile sur le canapé.

-**Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous ? **s'écria-t-elle.

Damon et Jérémy lui tendirent chacun leurs mots, et elle préféra dire à tous le monde de venir avant de les lire. Ses textos envoyés, elle fondit en larmes. Caroline arriva, suivie de près par Alaric.

-**Salut !**

Elle perdit tout de suite sa bonne humeur quand elle vit les visages de Damon et Jérémy ainsi que celui en pleurs de Bonnie.

-**Oh mon dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Elle est partie. **Fit Bonnie entre deux sanglots.

* * *

><p><strong>POV KLAUS<strong>

Je regardai Katerina en face et vis son visage.

-**Que fais-tu ici ?** Lui dis-je.

**-Est-ce que ça te regarde ?** Me fit-elle avec son arrogance habituelle.

**- Non, mais je veux savoir.**

**- J'avais envie de prendre l'air !**

**- Vraiment ? Et si tu venais avec moi ?**

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et claquai des doigts. Tandis qu'elle se laissait entrainer par mes serviteurs.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ELENA<strong>

Klaus m'emmena dans une maison, et, même si je paraissais calme, en mon fort intérieur j'avais vraiment peur. Il m'installa sur une chaise et me regarda dans les yeux. Il tenta de m'hypnotiser :

**-Prends ce pieu, et poignardes toi le ventre, continue jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'arrêter.**

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! J'avais toujours une petite branche de verveine sur moi. Même si je voulais me faire passer pour Katherine, je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

**-Je ne peux pas.**

**-Tu ne peux pas ? **Fit-il d'un air choqué.

-**Non.**

**-Et pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que je ne suis pas Katherine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin ! Des choses ne sont pas en accord avec l'épisode , dites le moi, mais en cas c'est normal, ou bien je l'aurais dis. <strong>**Et voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Why is it you?

**Et voila le Chapitre 2! Merci aux personnes qui ont lu ma fiction ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci à Fastar, Vampirediaries87, DHE212 et Saina127 ! Bonne lecture !**

**POV ELENA**

Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Qu'allait-il me faire ? Me tuer ? Me torturer et appeler à Mystic Falls ? J'avais peur, et il le sentait. Il était la personne que j'espérais ne plus jamais croiser, même si je me doutais qu'un jour il me retrouverait. Klaus me fis sortir de mes pensées qu'en je vis ses lèvres bouger.

**-Alors, **il mit un temps de pause**.** **Elena, quelle surprise de te voir.**

**-Klaus, quelle surprise de te voir aussi.**

J'essayai de ne pas paraitre apeurée, mais, dans ma voix, beaucoup de peur se ressentait. Il claqua des doigts, et ses acolytes arrivèrent. Deux femmes, bizarrement.

**- Emmenez-la. Je sens que je ne vais plus m'ennuyer. **

Il émit un rire diabolique, et tout à coup, tout devint blanc.

**POV EXTERNE**

Caroline s'approcha de Bonnie et la prit dans ses bras.

**- Est-ce que sa va ?**

**-Regarde ! Elle n'est plus la ! **

Bonnie lui tendit les deux mots, et se remit à sangloter. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de faire couler ses larmes, avant de tendre les mots à Alaric.

**-Oh mon dieu. **Dit-il, choqué de ces lettres. **Je...Jérémy, est-ce que ça va ? **

Celui-ci secoua la tête en guise de réponse négative. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à désespérer, quand Damon prit la parole.

**-Il faut qu'on la retrouve.**

**-Non, même si c'est absurde, c'est son choix ! Elle nous a demandé de ne pas la chercher. Il faut essayer de tenir ! **Bonnie avait enfin arrêté de pleurer, même si on sentait encore la tristesse dans sa voix.

**-Oui, mais... comment allons-nous faire sans elle ?**

Cette fois-ci, c'est Caroline qui prit la parole.

**-Faisons-le, pour Elena.**

**-D'accord, pour Elena.** Fit Damon.

-**Pour Elena**, dirent les autres en cœur.

**POV KLAUS**

J'étais en train de déguster le sang frais d'une jeune fille, quand j'entendis Elena se parler à elle-même. Je tendis l'oreille afin d'écouter ce qu'elle chuchotait.

-**Mais ou-suis-je ?**

Je me déplaçais à vitesse vampirique dans la cave.

**-Oh mais tu es chez moi.**

**-Chez toi ?**

**-C'est un endroit provisoire. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir par quel hasard tu te retrouves ici ?**

**-Je... C'est compliqué.**

**-Je veux savoir.**

**-Ok, je voulais quitter Mystic Falls, j'en avais marre de cette vie pleine de surnaturel et je voulais avoir une vie tranquille, donc je me suis arrêtée ici.**

**-Très intéressant, tu es venue seule ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Encore mieux. Et... Tu as changé de style ? **

Un sourire mesquin s'afficha sur mon visage.

**-Oui...Je...je... je voulais changer de style oui. **Fit-elle en bégayant.

Je savais qu'elle mentait, je pouvais sentir sa peur dans chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait.

**-Donc, maintenant tu vas rester avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va être drôle. Il faut que tu j'aille rendre visite à quelqu'un.**

**- Si je dois rester avec toi alors laisse-moi au moins prendre mes valises.**

**- Très bien, mais je ne te quitte pas des yeux.**

Nous prîmes place dans la voiture. Le trajet commença.

**POV ELENA**

Et voila. Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. Et dire que pendant une seconde j'ai cru que je pouvais vivre une vie normale ! J'ai tout laissé derrière moi, et tout ça pour rien. Je n'y croyais pas, j'espère vraiment que c'est un rêve. Tout à coup, la voiture fut percutée par un énorme camion. Nous fûmes projetés de l'autre coté de la route, à moins d'un mètre d'une énorme rivière. Elle avait l'air profonde, très profonde. L'idée de tomber dedans me fit tressaillir. J'essayai de me déplacer quand je sentis une énorme douleur à ma hanche. Je retins un cri. C'est la que je le vis, parfaitement tranquille comme si de rien n'était. Il avait l'air totalement indifférent à la scène. Une autre secousse se fit entendre et je fus projetée contre la partie droite de la banquette arrière, ma ceinture m'étranglant au passage, et ma tête s'écrasa contre la vitre d'une telle force que, l'instant d'après, une longue trainée de sang coula sur mon front, continua sur la ligne de mon nez et perla au passage sur mon menton, et termina dans le creux de ma gorge. Autre secousse. Cette fois-ci ma ceinture s'arracha, me projetant dans le métal du siège passager. Je sentais la douleur dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Mon énergie me quittait. J'entendis des voix.

**-Klaus, nous devrions peut-être quitter le véhicule.**

**-Bien sur, chérie. Attendons encore un peu.**

Et je m'évanouis. Je me réveillai dans une chambre typique d'adolescente. Mais ce n'était pas la mienne. Je voulus me lever, mais la douleur était trop forte. La porte s'ouvrit, et Klaus apparut.

**-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissée mourir ?**

**-Réfléchis, si tu meurs, plus d'hybrides. C'est pourtant simple.**

Bien, sur.

**-Donc, je vais te nourrir de mon sang comme ça tu ne mourras pas !**

**-Je veux aller à l'hôpital. **

**-Et pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que.**

**-Je préfère te faire boire mon sang, ça ira plus vite.**

**-Je sais, je préfère aller à l'hôpital.**

Bizarrement, il accepta. Je préférais aller à l'hôpital, au moins je n'aurai rien à faire avec lui là-bas. Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital. Là-bas, une infirmière m'aborda d'un large sourire, mais il s'estompa quand elle vit mes blessures. C'était peut-être aussi le fait que c'était une des hybrides blondes de Klaus qui me portait, après que j'ai refusé qu'il le fasse lui-même. Je vis un homme assez vieux qui me regardait bizarrement, c'était effrayant. Il me sourit et je détournais le regard. Klaus le remarqua.

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie, mon cœur ?** fit-il d'une voix d'amoureux transi pour m'énerver. **J'espère que c'est moi.** Il ricana silencieusement.

**-Arrête de m'appeler mon cœur ! Et tu ne m'effraie pas !**

L'infirmière me regarda, et prit la parole, nous disant d'aller à une chambre. Le vampire qui me portait, Elizabeth si je ne me trompais pas, suivis l'infirmière. Après plusieurs heures d'ennui total, le diner fut servi et je mangeai lentement les haricots et les pommes de terre, elles étaient dégoutantes. Après mure réflexion, je pense que je préfère boire le sang de Klaus.

-**Klaus, je sais que tu es la. Montre-toi, je dois te parler.**

**- Oui ? **fit le vampire en sortant de sa cachette.** Qui-a-t-il mon cœur ? **

**-Je veux que tu me fasses boire ton sang. Et arrête de m'appeler mon cœur !**

**-J'étais sur que tu céderais.**

Il s'approcha, se mordit le poignet et le porta à mes lèvres. J'avalais sans trop de joie. Et à cet instant, l'infirmière entra. Elle laissa tomber son assiette sur le sol, celle-ci se fracassa dans un bruit très fort. L'instant d'après, Klaus l'hypnotisai, nous permettant ainsi de quitter cet hôpital morbide. La sonnerie du téléphone de Klaus retentit.

**-J'ai une affaire à régler, Reste ici et ne bouge pas**. Dit-il avec froideur.

Je me retournai pour m'assoir quand je sentis quelqu'un toucher mes fesses. Je me dis alors que c'était Klaus. Je me retournais pour lui mettre une claque, quand je vis le vieil homme de tout à l'heure. Il attrapa mon poignet, et plaça sa main devant ma bouche, m'empêchant de protester. Il m'emmena dans un coin sombre, j'essayai de le frapper, dès qu'il enleva sa main, je hurlais et pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, tandis qu'il s'approcha dangereusement de moi.

**POV KLAUS**

Je raccrochais mon téléphone, et entrai chercher mon double. Elle n'était pas la, ma colère explosa. C'est la que j'entendis des hurlements grâce à mes oreilles de vampires. Je me concentrais dessus.

_- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Lâchez-moi ! A l'aide ! Ne me touchez pas !_

Les cris de la jeune fille étaient accentués avec ses pleurs, j'entendis aussi des cris. C'est la que je la reconnus. Elena. Elle était en train de se faire agresser. A présent, je fulminai. J'entendis des bruits de coups, qui ne venaient pas d'elle. Je devais la sauver. Je me dirigeai à vitesse vampirique de l'endroit où les cris provenaient. Ils étaient là, elle bloquée dans un angle de mur, et lui juste devant elle. Il était beaucoup trop près, il essayait de lui enlever ses vêtements. Elle avait du résister, car ses vêtements étaient déchirés et des larmes baignaient ses joues. Il arracha sa robe, dévoilant sa peau nue en sous-vêtements. Je le projetais contre le mur, puis l'attrapai par le col. Je mordis à pleine dent dans sa chaire fraiche, puis bus goulument son sang. Après avoir jeté son cadavre sur le sol, je me retournais vers Elena. Elle avait eu peur, je le sentais.

- **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me sauver ?** me fit-elle, les larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues sales.

**-Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas que tu meures je te préviens.**

Elle voulut répondre mais elle n'eut pas le temps, car elle s'évanouit. Je la rattrapai à temps, et le ramenai dans ma maison temporaire. Je la changeai, en évitant de trop la regarder. Je la fixai dormir tout l'après-midi, après lui avoir redonné mon sang. Quant elle se réveilla, je lui proposer d'aller manger quelque chose, ce qu'elle accepta. Je vis un restaurant de luxe, et entrais pour m'y installer, suivi de près par Elena. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel restaurant, une sorcière en était la propriétaire. J'allais m'assoir à une table, et l'appelai. Elle arriva en un clin d'œil.

**- Bonjour Marylin, ça fait longtemps.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là.**

**-Merci de cet accueil ! J'ai à te parler, entre hybride et sorcière si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Elena prit la parole :

**- Euh... Je vais aux toilettes.**

**POV ELENA**

Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes, lorsqu'une jeune fille de mon âge m'aborda.

**-Elena ? C'est bien toi ?**

La jeune fille était brune, très jolie et elle avait la peau mâte. C'est la que je me souvins d'elle. Barbara. Quand j'étais au collège, elle était la plus populaire. Sauf que quand je suis arrivée dans la même classe qu'elle, elle n'a pas supporté le fait que les garçons me trouvaient jolie. Et ensuite, elle avait voulu faire la paix avec moi et j'avais accepté. Nous étions dans la même chambre à une sortie scolaire. Et je me souviens des mots qu'elle m'avait dit :

**Flashback :**

_-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais devenir ton amie ? Je te déteste, tu es horrible, et pourtant, tous les hommes te trouvent plus belle que moi !_

**Fin du Flashback**

Elle avait ensuite pris un oreiller, et essayé de m'étouffer. J'avais ensuite suffoqué pendant deux bonnes heures. Ensuite cela m'était arrivé presque deux fois par jour pendant un an. Je me souviens comme j'avais souffert. Comment j'avais tout fait pour à oublier cette année maudite. Et c'est la que la douleur revins. Je me mis à suffoquer, ne pouvant plus respirer. La douleur que j'avais ressentie cette année était en train de revenir. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? J'avais réussi à oublier ce qui m'était arrivé, et il fallait que sa recommence. Je tombai à genoux, me tordant de douleur. Barbara me regardait, son regard montrait comment elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner, jamais ! La douleur se fit de plus en plus forte, et je portai ma main à ma gorge, m'étouffant encore et encore. La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit, et Klaus vint à coté de moi. Il s'adressa à Barbara.

**- Tu es la fille de la propriétaire, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?**

**-Rien ! Je ne lui ai rien fait.**

J'essayai de relever la tête, et je vis Klaus approcher son visage du mien. Il porta ses lèvres aux miennes, et la douleur s'estompa.

**Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir de l'écrire ! J'espère que vous me donnerai vos avis. Et j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre ! Les questions sont accueillies avec plaisir ! Allez, à bientôt ! Review ? **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : The silver wire**_

_**Hello tout le monde ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon énorme retard ! Je vais vous expliquer : j'écris toujours mes chapitres en plusieurs parties. J'écris et quand j'en ai marre j'arrête et continues le lendemain ! Mais quand j'ai voulu ouvrir mon chapitre il avait disparu, Word avait beugé et mon chapitre presque fini s'est supprimé ! J'ai passé longtemps à me morfondre xD Et j'ai enfin repris ! Merci à tout le monde pour leur reviews ! A vous de lire ! (au fait, je me suis inspirée de journal d'un vampire ! Ça se remarquera !) A la fin, la photo de la robe d'Elena et de sa coiffure.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**  
><strong>**POV ELENA : **

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé ? Et pourquoi je l'avais laissé faire ? Je ne levais pas la tête, trop choquée et humiliée du fait que tous le monde avaient observés la scène. Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes sanglots, et courus me réfugier dans les toilettes. Arrivée là-bas, je m'enfermai dans une cabine après m'être rendue compte de la présence de Marylin.

**-Elena, Elena ouvre cette porte ! Je peux t'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé ! S'écria-t-elle****-Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Hurlais-je de l'autre coté de la porte.****  
><strong>  
>Un silence s'installa avant qu'elle ne reprenne :<p>

**-J'ai utilisé un sort.****-Quoi !**

Je réfléchis un instant, je me souviens qu'après l'incident avec Barbara, elle avait supplié mes parents d'être mon psy. Au début, je ne lui parlais pas, mais après je lui ai fait confiance. Je lui ouvrai la porte.  
><strong><br>****-Je veux savoir. Lui dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.****  
><strong>  
><strong>-Elena, je t'ai jeté un sort. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je te trouvais tellement malheureuse que... Il y eut un instant de silence puis elle reprit : Ce sort consiste à refaire surgir quelque chose de ton passé qui t'as troublée et... ton âme sœur sera la seule personne capable de te le faire surmonter.<strong>**-QUOI ! Hurlais-je. C'est une plaisanterie ? Ça veut dire que Klaus est mon... Âme sœur ? Lui crachais-je au visage avant d'éclater d'un rire sinistre.****-Elena tu dois me croire !**  
><strong><br>****-Comment est-ce que vous pouvez me prouver cette chose horrible ? Klaus à tué Jenna ! Comment pourrais-je l'aimer ?****-Laisse-moi te le prouver ! Je vais jeter un sort, mais j'ai besoin de ton sang.****-Je vais le faire.****-Très bien. Elle sortit des bougies blanches d'un petit placard fermé à clé tira une petite aiguille d'un nécessaire à couture. Je tendis mon doigt et elle y planta le petit objet et appuya fort sur mon doigt pour verser le sang dans un cercle de bougie.****-Que dois-je faire ?****-Je vais réciter le sort et je te donnerai les indications ensuite.**

Elle se mît à réciter un texte en latin et me dis de poser mon doigt sur la goute de sang et je fus tout à coup projetée hors de mon corps. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris mon corps sur le sol et me rendis compte que j'étais un double de moi-même et que j'étais en ... Nuisette ? Je portais une nuisette bleue. Le même bleu que la robe que je portais au bal de Miss Mystic Falls. Mon attention fut reportée vers Marylin qui m'appelait.

**-Elena, il faut que je t'explique...****-Non, la coupais-je. Juste une question, pourquoi suis-je en nuisette ?**  
><strong><br>****-Tu sais Elena, les sorcières aussi aiment s'amuser. Dit-elle en ricanant avant de reprendre son ton sérieux. Écoute bien mes explications. Tu as devant toi deux bougies. Chacune te mènera quelque part. Une te mènera vers ta famille et tes amis. Et la dernière fera apparaître un fil argenté qui sera relié à ton âme sœur. Seul moi peux te voir, à part si quelqu'un entre dans notre communication. La, cette personne pourra te voir mais moi je ne vous verrais plus. Tu auras dix secondes pour voir ta famille et tes amis. Sur ce, je te laisse découvrir.**

Je ne perdis pas de temps et attrapai une bougie, tout à coup je me retrouvai chez les Salvatore et je les vis tous... Tous mes amis... Tous ceux qui me sont chers, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric... Tous avaient l'air tellement triste... Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas que je revis les toilettes des femmes avec mon corps et Marylin. Sauf que là j'avais un fil argenté relié au corps endormi de...Klaus.  
><strong><br>****POV KLAUS:****  
><strong>  
>La sorcière m'avait parlé de son sort devant soi-disant aider mon double, n'importe quoi ! Elle n'avait pas compris que je ne voulais pas aimer, j'avais perdu le goût d'aimer depuis la mort de la première Petrova et croyez moi, cela date de longtemps ! Donc j'avais fait son machin pour me prouver qu'un sort ne se trompe jamais, et maintenant j'étais là, portant seulement un boxer je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Et c'est là que je la vis. Elle était dans une petite nuisette très charmante et avais un fil relié à mon corps endormi. Et elle semblait observer mon propre fil relié à son propre corps endormi. Et elle me regarda, du moins, elle regarda mon beau corps.<p>

**-Je te plais ?** Lui dis-je en m'approchant. Elle détacha rapidement son regard de mon corps mais je voyais très bien qu'elle s'empêcher de regarder.** C'est si difficile que ça de ne pas regarder mon beau corps ? **Dis-je en lui dévoilant toutes mes dents totalement blanches. Je la vis rougir comme une tomate.

-**Quoi ? Non ! Comment pourrais-je être intéressée par toi !** Me cracha-t-elle au visage. Et je perdis mon sourire.

**-Maintenant tu vas arrêter ton petit cirque, parce que tu commence franchement à m'énerver ! Je ne crois pas UNE SECONDE à ce sort donc tu vas gentiment te la fermer et obéir à mes ordres ! **Dis-je en m'approchant dangereusement et en la prenant avec force par le bras. Elle tenta de se débattre et me frappa sur le torse.

**- Lâche-moi !**

**- Non.**

**- LACHE-MOI !**

**- J'AI DIS NON ! **M'énervais-je, et elle se mit à pleurer.

**- J'en ai marre ! Marre de toi ! Marre de ma vie ! Si je suis partie c'était pour m'éloigner des vampires, pas pour être retenue prisonnière par toi ! Même si il n'y a aucune chance que je puisse m'échapper, jamais je ne t'aimerai, ne serait-ce comme ami ! JAMAIS ! **

Elle commençait sérieusement à m'énerver là. Et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à retenir ma colère. Alors que je me préparai à riposter, nous tombâmes tout deux à terre. Je me réveillai dans mon vrai corps, et je vis qu'elle était déjà debout. J'allais lui sauter dessus pour l'attaquer mais fus pris d'un anévrisme avant.

**- Ne la touche pas.** Me dis la sorcière.

**- ARRETE CA ! **

**- Non, pas avant que tu as dis que tu ne la toucheras pas. Que tu ne la tueras pas.**

**-ARRETE !**

**- PROMETS-LE !**

**- JE PROMETS ! MAINTENANT ARRETE ! **Et le mal partit. Je me levais subitement et pris Elena par le bras.

**Allons-nous-en. On a du chemin à faire. **

Elle se détacha de ma poigne et murmura un « merci » à la sorcière avant de partir devant moi et de rejoindre la voiture. Je me mis du côté conducteur et démarrai la voiture.

**POV ELENA :**

Le trajet se fit dans un silence complet tandis que j'admirai le paysage. Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures que nous roulions et je commençais à m'assoupir. Je me laissai emporter par le sommeil et fermai les yeux.

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai avec d'horribles courbatures. Décidément, les voitures ne sont pas confortables du tout pour dormir. Je m'autorisai à jeter un petit regard à Klaus. Il était neutre, et regardai fixement la route.<p>

**-On est arrivés, petite licorne.**

**-Hein quoi ? **Il sourit. Je soupirai et regardai à travers la fenêtre. Je vis des villas comme on en voit à la télé, des villas de milliardaires. Tout un tas. Il y avait beaucoup femmes, elles étaient toutes habillées comme si elles allaient à un bal.

**-Il y a un bal ou quoi ?**

**-Non, mais il y en aura un ce soir, et nous nous y rendrons.** Dit-il avant de sortir de la voiture.

Et ben dis donc, si elles sont habillées comme ça au quotidien, comment seront-elles habillées ce soir ! Je m'apprêtai moi aussi à sortir de la voiture, mais Klaus m'en empêcha.

**-Non, attend moi là.**

Je lâchai un grognement et re-rentrai dans la voiture. Il partit tandis que j'attendais, longtemps. Oh et puis zut ! Depuis quand devais-je lui obéir ! Je sortis de la voiture. Je pouvais entendre les critiques de ces femmes riches. J'avais encore des courbatures, ça m'empêchais de marcher correctement. Je me mis à marcher vers la direction que Klaus avait empruntée mais je perdis l'équilibre au dernier moment et me ramassai royalement dans une flaque de boue. Je devais ressembler à une grosse limace à cet instant. J'entendais les rires bruyants des femmes et les moqueries qui fusaient derrière moi.

**-Regardai cette pauvre idiote dans la boue ! C'est son élément ! Cela lui va si bien !**

Elles se remirent à rire et en plus de ça, le sort qu'avais jeté Marylin fit exprès de surgir à cet instant. Je me mis à suffoquer et les femmes rirent encore plus. Des larmes de rage s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Je sentis des bras me relever mais je ne me débattis pas, je n'en avais pas la force. Je me retrouvai face à Klaus et entendis des murmures **« Regardez, c'est Niklaus ! » « Que fait-il avec cette idiote ? »** Il m'essuya les lèvres et m'embrassa tendrement. Et bien sur, la douleur disparut, ainsi que les paroles de ces bourges. Je le laissai faire et avec à mon plus grand malheur, il détacha ses lèvres des miennes et me porta dans ses bras devant les regards ébahis des femmes. Il se rendit dans une maison où je pus voir le nom sur la boite aux lettres. _« Niklaus Mikealson »_ Il me déposa dans la salle de bain et me fit couler un bain. Il s'accroupit ensuite devant moi.

**-Tout va bien, je suis là.** me dit-il. **Prends ton temps et prends un bain. Elisabeth et Aurore viendront t'aider à te préparer.**

J'acquiesçai et attendis qu'il sorte de la salle de bain pour me déshabiller et entrer dans le bain. Après un long moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte et deux voix de femmes retentirent.

**-Nous pouvons entrer ?**

J'enfilais une longue serviette posée à coté du bain et leur répondit.

**-Bien sur !**

Deux magnifiques jumelles blondes entrèrent et s'agenouillèrent à mes cotés. Elles me sourirent et me tendirent là main pour m'aider à me lever. C'était choquant de voir à quel point tous leurs mouvements étaient synchronisés.

**-Moi c'est Aurore.**

**-Et moi Elisabeth. Tu es Elena on sait. **Dit-elle en se levant. Elle alla chercher une robe et me la tendis. **Tiens, voici ta robe, tu peux te changer ici.**

**-Merci.**

Elle me tendit une robe absolument magnifique. Elle était bleu et noire, assortie d'un très beau collier. Je l'enfilai soigneusement et me laissai coiffer par Aurore et maquiller et manucurer par Elisabeth. Le résultat était époustouflant. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. _**(NDA : Comme je l'ai dis les photos de la robe et de la coiffure d'Elena seront postés à la fin du chapitre)**_ Les jumelles étaient très sympathiques, et en plus elles étaient douées.

**-Merci beaucoup, vous êtes très gentilles. **

**-De rien, de toute façon, tu es déjà magnifique au naturel. **Dirent-t-elles en même temps. Elles se préparèrent avec rapidité. Leurs robes et leurs coiffures étaient identiques. Après ces préparatifs, nous nous rendîmes au bal. Je voyais déjà les regards de colère et de jalousie des femmes. Mais elles cessèrent ceux-ci après avoir vu Elisabeth et Aurore, qui étaient assez imposantes. Je distinguai de loin Klaus qui discutait avec un homme de grande taille. La musique s'éteignit et laissa place à la voix d'un homme.

**-Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez vous trouver un partenaire pour la danse.**

Je n'eus même pas le temps de cligner des yeux que toutes les femmes étaient déjà aux pieds de Klaus. Elisabeth et Aurore refusèrent toutes les invitations des hommes, et comme je m'en doutais, elles préférèrent danser ensemble. Je me retournai encore vers Klaus, qui avait toujours toutes ces riches à ces pieds. Au moment où il me vit, plusieurs hommes m'accostèrent et me demandèrent de danser avec eux. Mais mon regard était toujours dirigé vers Klaus. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à leurs invitations que Klaus passa à travers la foule de femmes - qui le suivirent – et se dirigea vers moi. Il tendit sa main dans ma direction et me sourit.

**-Ma licorne, voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse ?**

**-Bien sur.** Lui dis-je en tendant ma main devant le regard haineux des chiennes, non, des femmes qui le suivaient. Je me laissai entrainer par lui et son costume blanc sur la piste de danse. Dieu qu'il dansait bien !

**-Tu danses très bien. Et tu es magnifique ce soir ! Plus que d'habitude.**

**-Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Et tu danses très bien aussi.**

**-Ces femmes t'énervent ?**

**-Non elles ne m'énervent pas, je les trouve d'ailleurs très sympathiques ! **Dis-je avec ironie.

Il ricana et me fis tournoyer sur moi-même et de me faire valser. Il me fit ensuite faire une série de figures apparemment professionnelles et je me retrouvai ensuite à sourire comme une idiote. Nous dûmes ensuite changer de partenaire. Je me retrouvai avec Elisabeth et nous rigolâmes durant toute la danse. Nous dûmes encore changer de partenaire et cette fois-ci je me retrouvai avec Aurore qui venait de se détacher de Klaus tandis qu'Elisabeth prenait sa place.

**-Ces femmes sont des idiotes, ne fais pas attention à elles. De toute façon si elles se moquent encore de toi elles auront affaire à nous. **Me dit-elle.

**-Merci.** Lui dis-je en souriant.

**-Il est temps de retrouver nos partenaires respectifs.** Dit-elle en me poussant vers Klaus et de retourner avec Elisabeth.

Klaus me colla contre lui et je me retrouvais collée à lui. Par instinct, je mis mes bras autour de son cou et nichait ma tête dans son épaule. Je regardai en même temps Elisabeth et Aurore danser.

**-Elles étaient des danseuses professionnelles.**

**-Etaient ? **

**- Dans les années 50 environ, elles étaient très populaires mais un jour, leur manager les a fichues à la porte après qu'elles aient refusés de coucher avec lui et se sont débattues. Elles se sont retrouvées à la rue. Je les aie trouvées mortes de froid et de faim et ai décidé de les transformer en vampire et de les garder avec moi. Dans les années 60, je leur ai proposé d'aller refaire leurs vies. Elles ont accepté et ont gardé contact avec moi. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elles ont voulu revenir à mes cotés et c'est comme ça qu'elles sont restées avec moi. **

**-C'était très gentil de ta part.**

**-De quoi ?**

**- De les prendre avec toi et de ne pas les avoir laissées mourir.**

**-Oh ça. Ce n'était rien.**

Je souris dans son cou et fermai les yeux. Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes dans cette position, Klaus se détacha de moi et me pris dans ses bras voyant que je commençais à m'endormir.

**-Ma licorne, il est temps de rentrer. Je te confie à Aurore.**

Je me laisser emporter par celle-ci. Et m'endormis dans ses bras. Je me réveillai certainement une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans un lit et vis Klaus près de moi.

**-Je te laisse dormir. **Dit-il en se levant.

**-Non reste. **Chuchotais-je. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça. J'ai tendance à dire n'importe quoi quand je suis fatiguée. Il s'allongea à coté de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je m'agrippai à lui.

**-Bonne nuit ma licorne.**

Et je fermai les yeux, me laissant endormir dans les bras de Klaus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voila ! Fin de ce chapitre ! J'en suis assez fière ! J'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus long, vu mon retard ! Et comme promis, voici les photos :<strong>_

_**La coiffure d'Elena que je trouve magnifique(en brun bien sur et sans le truc bleu):**_

_**Sa robe (j'adoore) :**_

**_._**

_**En bonus voici la coiffure des jumelles (imaginez la en blonde) :**_

**_._**

_**Et leur robe :**_

**_._**

_**Pas besoin de décrire la tenue de Klaus, c'est la même que dans le 3x14 ! Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette suite ! A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre!**_


End file.
